Fallen Stars
by Alleycat137
Summary: Percy, Thalia, Jason, Nico and Bianca are part of the most popular band, Power. Annabeth, Piper, Leo, Selina, Beck(endorf), Katie, Travis, Conner, Clarisse, Chris, Grover, Juniper and Rachel are a group of talented friends that go to Goode High School for the Preforming Arts. When Power must go to Annabeth and the rest of the gang's school, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I haven't been on much, but please don't kill me! If you've noticed, my song-fics were deleted! And, me being the smart person (No, I'm not a magical unicorn alien that eats paper) didn't save them anywhere, EXCEPT for Chapter 3 of Everything Has Changed...Dang it! Oh, well... *sighs then perks up* well, I have this story for y'all and it's a song-fic! It's called (Obliviously) Fallen Stars. **

**It's about a famous band, called Power, who's members aren't what they seem to be ("happy"). Thalia and Jason Grace are the first to stand up to their father (Zeus) and their uncles (Poseidon and Hades) and Percy Jackson, Nico and Bianca Di Angelo follow the siblings lead. You see, their fathers run a very well-known record company called Mount. Olympus Records (MOD, pronounced Maude) As a supposed punishment, the brothers send their children to a school. And not just any school, Goode High School for the Performing Arts. There, Piper, Leo, Annabeth and the rest of the crew (INCLUDING THOSE WHO ARE DEAD CAUSE THEY ARE TOO AWESOME TO BE DEAD!) go to school and each have an amazing gift.**

**Parings are: Charlina (Charles Beckendorf and Selina Beauregard), Traite, PERCABETH, JASPER, ConnerxOC, NicoxOC, BiancaxMalcom (You guys tell me yes or no on that one), Thalia is 4ever Alone and so is Rachel. Calypso is not in this story and the popular mean girls are Drew and OCs.**

**PLEASE SUMBIT YOUR OC(S) AND THEY WILL BE USED! NO DEMIGODS, BUT IF YOU WANT THEIR PARENTS CAN HAVE GODLY NAMES LIKE POSEIDON, HADES, ZEUS, ATHENA, ETC! Now, on with the story! (Oh yea, here's a legend... Guys= ****Guys ****Girls=**_Girls _**Nico=**Nico **Percy= Percy Jason= ****_Jason_****All=_All_**

**_(Cruise (Remix) by Florida Georgia Line feat. Nelly)_**

**_Baby you a song You make me wanna roll me windows down And cruise_**

**Got my windows down And my radio up Get your radio up**

**What up Nico?**

_**Got my windows down And my radio up Get your radio up**_

**_Yeah, when I first saw her That bikini top on her She popped right out of the South Georgia water_**

**Thought oh good Lord She had them long tanned legs Couldn't help myself so I walked up and said**

_**Baby you song You make me wanna roll my windows down And cruise And down a back road blowin' Stop signs through the middle Every little farm town with you In this brand new Chevy with a lift kit Would look a whole lot better with you up in i**t_

_**S****o baby you a song You make me wanna roll my windows down And cruise**_

The crowd cheered as we finished the song. **(I know that Cruise by Florida Georgia Line is longer but whatever! I was too lazy too record any more lyrics!)** I spoke into the mic.

"Thank you, Toronto! You've been a great audience tonight and the best one ever to help us finish off our _Storm _Tour!" The crowd roared.

"Thank you so much for your support! Love you guys!" Bianca added. Nico and Thalia voiced their agreement while Jason stayed quiet but nodded.

"All right! This is a new song. It's called 'Should've Gone To Bed'!" I yelled.

Jason and Thalia started to get the guitar and beat going. Then I start to sing.

**_(Should've Just Gone To Bed by The Plain White Tees)_**

**I only miss you at midnight**

**But when that lonely clock strikes**

**That's when I wish you were here**

**The angel knows it's not right**

**But the devil's in my heart tonight**

**Whispering things in my ear**

**So I down my cup **

**Then I hit you up **

**Saying stupid stuff**

**Oh**

**_I should've just gone to bed I should've never called you I should've listened to my head_ _When it said leave it alone No a few drinks in Here I go missing you again God only knows what I said I should've just gone to bed_**

**Yeah**_ yeah_** yeah **_yeah _**yeah**_ yeah_

**_I should've just gone to bed_**

"Good night and see y'all next year!" Nico called out and they curtains fell. I followed the curtains lead and collapsed on the stage.

"Erg! Percy!" Thalia complained, after she was sure that her microphone has off. "Dip-shit! **(My actual nickname for most of my friends when they do dumb stuff XD)** People could hear you out there!"

I shrugged. "So what?"

"So, so what? I am a rock-star! I got my rock moves! I don't need you!" Bianca sang. Nico laughed while Jason rolled is eyes.

"Props!" I called to my cousin. The black haired singer laughed and ran over and fist-bumped me. Thalia snorted.

"Well done, son!" My father (The 'Great' and Annoying) Poseidon told me as he walked on stage. His (equally annoying) brothers Hades and Zeus joined him.

"Okay, sure, Poseidon, Jackson was great but, the real stars were Bianca and Nicholas!" Hades argued.

"No! Thalia and Jason were the best!" Zeus cried. While our fathers argued, my cousins and I snuck off of the stage.

"Hey Caroline! Hi Mack! What's up Dylan, Lily?" Nico said. Lily, our costume and make-up designer, smiled. "Hey Nick."

"Hi guys… And girls!" Caroline, our private teacher, smiled. Dylan and Mack, our security guards pull out water guns.

"Ah ha! Got 'cha!" Mack yelled in delight. I smirked and pulled out two water guns, as did Nico and Jason.

"Oh no, you don't!" I replied triumphantly.

"Lily! How could you?" Dylan mocked fainting. Lily grinned evily.

"Because, darling!" She drawled dramatically. We laughed and we squirted our water guns. Five minutes later we were having a water gun fight, Guards vs. Rock Stars.

"Peruses! What are you doing?" My father demanded.

I shrugged. "Having fun." Nico nodded while Jason was still locked in combat with Dylan.

"Jason Grace! Nicholas Di' Angelo!" Hades and Zeus bellowed at the same time, at their children of course.

Thalia and Bianca burst in, laughing. Then, they saw the look on their fathers' faces and stopped.

We looked at each other and simultaneously mouthed "Uh-oh."

"I-we-expected better from you!" Zeus thundered. **(LOL! XD)** His brothers nodded.

"And where is Andrea?" Hades demanded. Andrea was my super mean, snobby and stuck-up 'girlfriend'. We (Nico, Thalia, Jason, Bianca, Andrea and I) used to be best friends and would have _never _thought of dating anyone within our 'circle' but that 'rule' changed when _Power_ rose to fame, without Andrea Lloyd. So, my father told me that I had to 'date' her. I refused, of course, but he said that it was either that or being kicked out of _Power_. So, Andrea became a snob.

"She's not here, thank the gods!" Thalia retorted.

Poseidon looked like he was ready to explode. "I ASKED WHERE IS SHE!"

"NOT HERE! NOW LEAVE US ALONE!" Jason responded loudly.

"DON'T YOU TALK TO US THAT WAY!" Zeus shouted.

Thalia and Jason's matching blue eyes sparked and brightened with anger. "THAT'S IT!" The usually calm Lily Thompson screamed at the top of her lungs. We all stopped and looked at her.

Lily looked around with her green eyes. Her wavy brown hair was swept to one side, covering most of her freckles. "You guys are always arguing. And you three-" she said, pointing to our fathers "-have extremely bad parenting _and _managing skills. So, let Darren take care of that."

The brothers stood there in shock. "We do an EXCELLENT job of both!" Zeus roared. "Right, children." Nico's brown, nearly black, eyes widened.

"YOU GUYS DO THE WORST JOB OF PARENTING THAT ANY BEING, HUMAN OR NOT, HAS SEEN OR HEARD OF!" He outraged. Hades glared at his son but it quickly faltered as 5 more met his.

Lily gestured wildly to us. "See? Give the kid-teenagers-a real…. Life." I flashed a smile at Lily.

Dylan and Mack walked in, followed by Andrea and Darren. Our manager looked really angry, and so did our body guards. "I wanted to do it, so I did!" Andrea was screaming at our staff.

"What the hell, Andrea?" Bianca growled.

Andrea scowled at her. "Stay out of this, Corpse Girl."

"Watch it." I snarled.

"Whatever, Watery Ass." She snorted. Thalia glared at her and took two warning steps towards her.

"What did you just say, Princess?" Thalia said, deadly calm.

"Nothing that involves you, Storm Bitch." Andrea sneered.

"Oh, that's IT!" Jason and Bianca yelled in unison. We all lunged at her and within a few seconds, Andrea Lloyd was on the floor, unconscious.

"Whoop-whoop!" Jason cheered. I laughed and fist-bumped Nico after he had drawn a moustache on her.

"AHEM!" Zeus yelled. I looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

"Need a Halls?" Thalia snorted. Zeus glared at his daughter.

"THAT IS IT! WE ARE SENDING YOU TO SCHOOL!" Poseidon roared.

"WHOO-HOO!" We yelled.

"A PREFORMING ARTS SCHOOL!" Zeus shouted.

"Boo-ya!" Jason yelled.

"Jackpot!" Nico and Thalia said in unison.

"Personal pickle jinx!" They said, again.

"Jinx machine is out of order, kiss my ass and pay a quarter!" The both sang. We all laughed at them.

Our fathers looked ready to burst.

I smirked at them. "Goode High School for the Performing Arts, New York, here we come!" I announced.

"How did you-?" Poseidon started.

"When you 'whisper' we actually hear you!" Thalia explained to them, like they were kindergartens.

**How was that? Lame ending, I know, but hey! I didn't know how to end that chapter! Anyways, Chapter 2 is already underway so, review and I will post! Again, PLEASE PUT YOUR UNUSED OCS IN YOUR REVIEW OR PM ME THEM AND THEY WILL BE USED! USE THIS FORM!**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Grade:**

**Looks:**

**Personality:**

**Crush:**

**'Godly' Parent (Optinal):**

**'Rank' (Ex: Popular, Friend to Annabeth, Piper, etc., Jock):**

**Other:**

**(THIS IS DONE! THANK YOU!)**

**~Alleycat**


	2. Chapter 2

**AHHHHHHHHH! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! Now, I forgot something last chapter (Speacial Thanks) so this chapter will have Chp.1 and 2's S.T.T**

**Special Thanks To: **

**Feline Pawprint: For PMing me (more than 130 times!) and supporting my writing**

**Dark-Key-0: For asking me an important question through PMing, creating a character and being the first to Follow and Faving my story**

**RangerNinja: For creating an amazing character (Also the first!) and for reviewing**

**AshleyDaughterofApollo: For encouraging me in your review and being the 1st to review, creating a character and writing and Amazing Story 'The Blessed Love and Beauty'. Check it out!**

**Major faceplam: For having such an awesome pen name and for creating a character**

**Sealed with A Diss: For creating a cool character**

**Annabeth the wise girl: For creating Jen**

**Now, here is a list of OCs (With their creator in brackets.)**

**Soprano {Soap} Hesperus (Dark-Key-0)**

**Aria Hanson (Major facepalm)**

**Jen {I am making her full name Jennifer Dawson} (annabeth the wise girl)**

**Ashely Eleni {Also a character in The Blessed Love and Beauty} (AshleyDaughterofApollo)**

**Jessica 'Jesse' Harris (Sealed With A Diss)**

**Andrea Lloyd (Alleycat137)**

**Jacob and Noah Heathen (Alleycat137)**

**Michelle du Bois, Valentina Caller (Alleycat137)**

**Thank you to everyone above, except for myself! Also, in this chapter there are original lyrics, by moi. Tell me if they are good or not!**

**Also, THERE IS MAJOR SWEARING AND ACHOLHAL MENTION LATER ON! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Now, on with the story! **

_Hello! I am a disclaimer. I ruin people's dream of being Rick Riordan and own his books and creating songs… But sadly, Alleycat137 does not own the PJO or HoO series OR any of the songs (except for the lyrics that Annabeth writes down) . Enjoy the disclaimed story!_

**_Annabeth PoV_**

I watched the people go by, extremely bored. Piper, Hazel, Selina, Jesse, Soprano (Soap), Aria, Katie and Juniper (Ashley and Leo were meeting up some where else…..) were meeting me here in 5 minutes, but, as always, I was WAY early. So, I pulled out my Lyric Book and started to write.

_What's Your Name by Annabeth Chase_**(Actually by Alleycat137)**

**_(Verse 1)_**

_Looking at the city_

_From the rooftop of a bar_

_Wishing that you'd call_

_Close my eyes for a_

_Second, baby_

_And all I remember of you-u-u-u_

_Is_

**_(Chorus)_**

_Bright lights_

_Music blaring_

_But all I hear_

_Is you saying _

_'Hey baby_

_What's your na-a-a-a-ame'_

_This game we're playing_

_It was fun but_

_I wish it was done_

_And that you'd say_

_'Baby_

_What's your na-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-ame'_

_Oh_

_What's your name_

"Hey Annie!" Selina sang. I snapped my book shut.

"Really, Selina." I protested.

Soap snickered. Piper exchanged amused glances with Aria and Jessica. Aria patted me jokingly on my head.

"It's okay, Annabeth. It's okay." I sniffed and leaned on her.

"I….I just don't understand." I pretend to sob while Aria's side's vibrated with laughter. Piper burst out laughing. Soap glared at some guy who had wolf-whistled at us.

"Let's go!" Katie huffed.

"Well SOMEONE is bored." Rachel chuckled.

"Hey Rach." Juniper greeted. Rachel smiled. She was wearing blue skinny jeans (It's Monday, A.K.A Blue Skinny Jeans Day) and a shirt that showed Central Park. Her white converse had doodles EVERYWHERE.

"Well, let's go!" Jesse shrugged.

We went to A LOT of stores, like Areopostale, Saphora, Forever 21 and Garage. When we were leaving Garage we saw them.

"Oh shit. It's Drew, Michelle, Abigail and Valentina." Selina muttered.

"Sel! Sweetie! Piper…..hon. Where have you guys been?" Drew said in her high, squeaky voice.

"Hanging out with our friends, Drew." Piper retorted.

"Whatever, Dumpster Queen." The black haired girl snorted.

"At least she's the queen of something." Jesse flashed back.

"Watch what you say _Jessica._" Drew sneered. I stepped forward.

"Leave now, before I knock to the ground and do the whole world a favour." I growled.

Drew's mouth hung open. She snapped it shut and attempted to glare at me, but the hundreds of pounds of make-up that she wore prevented it from having any effect.

"You'd better look behind your back, Chase. 'Cause I'm coming after you." She hissed, then sashayed away.

"Great gods of Olympus…." Piper muttered.

"Hey girls! Check this out!" Selina called. There was a poster. There was a picture of the band '_Power' _and it said that they were playing in Times Square on Friday.

"OMG, we totally have to go!" Selina cried. I rolled my eyes.

"Please?" Her blue eyes were round.

"Oh no. Not the puppy-dog eyes!" Piper pleaded.

"Fine! We can go to the stupid concert!" I caved.

"Annabeth!" The girls protested while Selina was doing a happy dance. I shrugged.

**_HELLO! I AM A TIME SKIP TO FRIDAY IN ALL CAPS!_**

**Percy PoV**

Bianca and I were hiding in the closet. Thalia and Jason were in the cupboard. Nico…..Well, he had disappeared.

Why are we hiding? Who are we hiding from? Very good questions….. Our fathers. Zeus, Poseidon and Hades were angrier with us than we'd ever seen because we had launched a rocket for a Science project for Caroline, but it hit our fathers. At least we got an A+!

"Θεοί του Ολύμπου! Όπου είναι Είναι είναι τα παιδιά μας;" Poseidon huffed.

«Πώς πρέπει να γνωρίζω;" Hades protested.

«Δεν ήμουν ζητώντας σας, τον Άδη. Και δεν ήμουν ζητώντας από τον Δία είτε." His brother answered.

"Να είστε ήρεμος, Ποσειδώνα!" Zeus commanded.

"Δεν παίρνω εντολές από εσάς! Εμείς ποτέ δεν θα υποταχθεί σε σένα, αδελφέ!" Poseidon snapped back, angrily.

We all speak in Greek when we're under pressure, stressed or agitated, on my dad's side of the family. I could translate their conversation in a heartbeat if I wanted to, and so could Bianca, Thalia or Nico. Jason can speak more Latin than anything though.

Bianca and I buried ourselves in clothes and blankets and pushed up against the wall when Zeus pushed the door open.

"Perseus Jackson! Bianca Di'Angelo!" Zeus yelled.

"Nicholas! Son!" Hades boomed.

"Thalia and Jason Grace!" Poseidon raged.

"Oh shit." I muttered.

**_10 minutes later_**

"WHAT?" Thalia screamed.

" You are putting on a concert today, in 45 minutes in Time Square, here in New York." Zeus repeated slowly.

"We get that part! But some of our new classmates might be there! And then we'll be hounded on Monday!" Nico growled.

Hades shrugged. "Not our problem."

"Whatever." I said. "We'll do it." My cousins looked at me in disbelief.

I winked at them and they smiled. "We'll do it." Bianca sighed. Her shoulders slumped and she bowed her head. Dam **(Add the characters, page number and book for this joke in your review!)** that girl was a good actress.

"Yeah." Thalia and Nico agreed. Jason nodded.

**_45 minutes later_**

"Thanks NY!" Bianca laughed. "Now, we have a special surprise for you…." She winked at me. I nodded to Lily, who stuck her thumb in Caroline's direction. Our teacher jutted her head to Dave and Mack, who whispered into Nina and Crest (the special effects directors) and the twins smiled. Our cousins, Apollo and Hermes, grabbed buckets of flour, water and cans of silly string and clambered above us.

"New York! Do you guys like to get crazy?" Nico yelled. The crowd cheered, oblivious to what was going to happen.

"Hermes! Apollo!" We all called. Then, they splashed everyone in water, then dumped the flour and, finally, sprayed silly string. The crowd of teenagers screamed and laughed.

I looked backstage while laughing. Poseidon, Hades and Zeus were fuming.

"TA-DA!" I exclaimed.

**Annabeth PoV**

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Selina screamed happily. She was covered in flour and silly string and was grinning ear to ear. The concert had been good, and the prank part was… 'Genius' according to the Stolls. Their father, Hermes, and Apollo had obliviously pulled the prank.

"Okay." The lead guitarist laughed. "O-okay."

The lead singer and the other guitarist, Percy and Thalia I think, were still laughing.

The blonde one and the black-haired girl at the keyboard had stopped laughing.

"Alright. We, Power, will be attending Goode High!" Jason, I think (Again! I hate those words….), told the crowd.

"OH MY GOD!" Selina screamed. I laughed at looked at Beck. His face looked weird.

"Awwww! He's so JELLY!" Soap imitated Piper and Selina (When they had their girly moments). I snorted. Aria and Jesse fist bumped Kaite and Juniper.  
Leo and his half-brother looked at Malcom.

"Why?" Leo asked dramatically. "Why Malcom, why!" Piper patted his head in mock sympathy.

"It'll all be over soon Repair Boy." The daughter of Aphrodite smiled.

"Hey guys!" I exclaimed. "It's FRIDAY!"

My friends looked at me in confusion.

"The last Friday of March….PARTY!" Katie realized out loud. We cheered. We noticed everyone looking at us.

Awkward.

**3 hours later**

"Hey Goode peoples!" Selina called.

"Is she drunk?" I laughed. Piper shrugged, smiling.

"I am not, Annabeth, Piper!" Selina called. We burst out laughing.

"Anyways, you know the rules. The hosts showcase their talent! We all are musical students, so ladies first, then the guys!" She finished. Piper, Callie and I jumped on stage to join Selina.

"Alright! Grab your glasses, 'cause we got an a toast for you!" I said into the mic. The crowd cheered.

**(Annabeth, **Piper, **_Annabeth and Piper_****Selina, **_Callie, _Selina and Callie_**All **__Crowd __**)**_

**Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs**

With the boom-box blaring as we're falling in love

**Got a bottle of whatever but it's getting us drunk singing**

**_Here's to never growing up_**

_Call up all our friends_

_Go hard this weekend_

_For no damn reason_

**_I don't think we'll ever change_**

**Meet you at the spot**

**Half past ten o'clock**

**We don't ever stop **

And we're never gonna change

**Say**

**Won't say forever**

**Stay**

**If you stay forever**

**Hey**

**We can stay forever young**

**_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_**

**_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_**

**_Got a bottle of whatever but it's getting us drunk singing_**

**_Here's to never growing up _**

**_We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my ass_**

**_I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that_**

**_When the sun's going down we'll be raising our cups singing _**

**_Here's to never growing up_**

**_Oh Whoa_**

**_Oh Whoa_**

_Here's to never growing up_

**_Oh Whoa_**

**_Oh Whoa_**

_Here's to never growing up_

We live like rock stars

Dance on every bar

This is who we are

I don't think we'll ever change (_HELLO NO!)_

**They say just grow up**

**But they don't know us**

**We don't give a fuck**

**And we're never gonna change**

_Say_

_Won't you say forever_

_Stay_

_If you stay forever_

_Hey_

_We can stay forever young_

**Hey**

**We can stay forever young**

**_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs_**

**_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_**

**_Got a bottle of whatever but it's getting us drunk singing_**

**_Here's to never growing up _**

**_We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my ass_**

**_I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that_**

**_When the sun's going down we'll be raising our cups singing _**

**_Here's to never growing up_**

**_Oh Whoa_**

**_Oh Whoa_**

_Here's to never growing up_

**_Oh Whoa_**

**_Oh Whoa_**

_Here's to never growing up_

**NO INSTRUMENTS TIME**

**Say**

**Won't you say forever**

**Stay**

**If you stay forever**

**Hey**

**We can say forever young**

**_SINGING RADIOHEAD AT THE TOP OF OUR LUNGS_**

**_WITH THE BOOM-BOX BLARING AS WE'RE FALLING IN LOVE_**

**_GOT A BOTTLE OF WHATEVER_**

**_BUT IT'S GETTING US DRUNK SINGING_**

**_HERE'S TO NEVER GROWING UP_**

**_WE'LL BE RUNNING STREET YELLING KISS MY ASS_**

**_I'M LIKE YEAH WHATEVER _**

**_WE'RE STILL LIVING LIKE THAT_**

**_WHEN THE SUN'S GOING DOWN WE'LL BE RAISING OUR CUP SINGING_**

**_(A capella time again)_**

**_Here's to never growing up_**

The crowd roared. "HERE'S TO NEVER GROWING UP GOODE HIGH!" I yelled, then drowned my cup. I jumped off of the stage and nearly bumped into a black haired boy.

"You're good." He said. His voice was vaguely familiar.

"Thanks…Uh, what's your name?" I asked, and then I thought of my song. New lyric!

"Percy. Percy Jackson." The boy answered.

**Dun dun! I'm gonna leave y'all with that. Now, if you have made a character PLEASE PM ME WHAT PROGAME THEY ARE IN! And, the party will continue next chapter. Also, It might not be posted for a while because I have literally 7 school days left, my sister's graduation, a wedding AND camp for 2 weeks all in July and June so….I'm gonna be busy. But, at camp I'll probably write chapters 3 and 4. So I guess I'll say 'Good Bye!'**

**P.S. Tell me what you thought of 'What's Your Name'! **

**~Alleycat**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people! I'm sorry that I haven't posted in FOREVER but I'm SUPER busy! But this is a decent sized chapter (6 pages on Word).**

**Special Thanks To:**

**_Dark-Key-0: For still PMing me and for answering the question in the previous chapter_**

**_TO YOU FOR READING THIS (even my silent readers!)_**

**_And to my INTERNATIONAL READERS! O.O (I have readers from the U.S.A, Canada, Australia {other side of the world from me!}, Jamaica, France, India, Saudi Arabi, Indonisia, Republic of Korea, Mexico, New Zeland, Ireland, Slorenia, Sri Lanka, Brazil, Colombia, Uruguay, United Arab Emierites, Samoa, Ecuador, Finland, Vietnam, United Repbulic of Tanzania, Trinidad abd Tobago AND Switzerland!) I'm so happy that there are people from my own country and A LOT of others that are reading my story! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU TIMES INFINITY! _**

**The answer for that was:**

**_Zoe Nightshade, Grover Underwood, Thalia Grace and Percy Jackson; Chapter: I Have a Dam Problem; Titan's Cruse._**

**NOW, On with the Chapter!**

_This chapter is brought to you by: Disclaimer, 'Ruining peoples dreams of being Rick Riordan and owing the characters and being a singer and owning their songs!' Helping people be sad everywhere since 1989 __**(I made that up BTW)**_

**Percy PoV**

_The blonde girl, Annabeth, downed her cup (probably with booze in it) and jumped off stage, nearly bumping into me._

_"You're good." I commented._

_"Thanks… Uh, what's your name?" Her words weren't slurred, so I guess she hadn't drank much._

_"Percy. Percy Jackson." I answered._

Her mouth was hanging open. "A-a-Annabeth Chase." She stuttered. I smiled.

"Well, my cousin was looking for you." I notified her.

Her face scrunched up and her eyebrows furrowed together. She looked cute like that. _Wait! Did I just think that? _I thought. _Oh great! I did! _

"Really?" She asked. "Who?"

"Thalia." I replied, calmly.

Her face broke out into a smile. "Oh! That makes more sense! Thalia and I are friends. We met in California."

"Cool." I said. An awkward silence overlapped us.

"So…Uh where is she?" Annabeth asked.

I rubbed the back of my neck. "By the cooler."

Annabeth nodded and looked at me for a long second, startling grey meeting unruly sea green. Both of our faces reddened.

"So, what progams are you in?" I asked.

"Singing and musical." She answered. "You?"

"Same. Thals is in Dancing as well as ours and Nico's just in musical. Jason's in Acting, Singing and Musical and B is in….I can't remember." I rambled. Annabeth smirked.

"Great! I'll get to torture you." I looked at her in confusion. She laughed. The sound of it was like chimes in the wind.

She grabbed my arm and volts of electricity shot through me. _What is up with this? _I thought.

She pulled me over to the cooler and tossed me a drink. "It's someone's turn to sing."

I cocked me head to the side, and then a voice called into the mic.

"Hey y'all. WELCOME TO THE LAST FRIDAY NIGHT!" She shouted. The crowd cheered.

"That's what we call these parties. They celebrate the last Friday night of a month. Only a few people, selected by my friend and I, stay for the Saturday one." Annabeth whispered to me. I nodded.

"Alright! You know, I was thinking…." The girl trailed off smiling and started to play a familiar tune. "I was thinking, that it feels like the perfect night…." The crowed roared.

**(****Mystery Girl****)**

**It feels like a perfect night  
To dress up like hipsters  
And make fun of our exes**

**Ah ah  
Ah ah **

**It feels like a perfect night  
For breakfast at midnight  
To fall in love with strangers**

**Ah oh  
Ah oh**

**Yeah  
We're happy free confused and lonely at the same time  
It's miserable and magical**

**Oh yeah  
Tonight's the night that we forget about the deadlines  
It's time**

**Ah oh**

**I don't know about you  
But I'm feeling 22  
Everything will be alright if  
You keep me next to you  
You don't know about me  
But I'll bet you want to  
Everything will be alright if  
We just keep dancing like we're 22  
22 ooh ooh**

**It seems like one of those nights  
This is place to crowded  
Too many cool kids**

**Ah ah  
Ah ah**

**It seems like on of those nights  
We ditch the whole scene  
And end up dreaming  
Instead of sleeping**

**Yeah  
We're happy free confused and lonely in the best way  
It's miserable and magical**

**Oh yeah  
Tonight's the night that we forget about the heartbreaks  
It's time**

**Ah oh**

**I don't know about you  
But I'm feeling 22  
Everything will be alright if  
You keep me next to you  
You don't know about me  
But I'll bet you want to  
Everything will be alright if  
We just keep dancing like we're 22  
22 ooh ooh**

**Ah ah ah ah oh**

**22 ooh ooh ooh**

**I don't know about you**

**22 ooh ooh**

**22 ooh ooh OOH**

**It feels like one of those nights  
We ditch the whole scene  
It feels like one of those nights  
We won't be sleeping  
It feels like one of those nights  
You look like bad news  
I gotta have you  
I gotta have you**

**Ooh ooh yeah eh eh eh eh eh**

**I don't know about you  
But I'm feeling 22  
Everything will be alright if  
You keep me next to you  
You don't know about me  
But I'll bet you want to  
Everything will be alright if  
We just keep dancing like we're 22  
22 ooh ooh**

**Woah ah oh**

**22 ooh ooh ooh**

**Dancing like**

**22 ooh ooh**

**Yeah yeah eh yeah yeah eh yeah**

**It feels like one of those nights  
We ditch the whole scene  
It feels like one of those nights  
We won't be sleeping  
It feels like one of those nights  
You look like bad news  
I gotta have you  
I gotta have you**

The crowd cheered.

"Who's she?" Selina asked, as she came up behind Annabeth and me.

"My quarter-sister." Annabeth smirked.

"ANNABETH CHASE!" She yelled. Thankfully, no one heard her because of Crazy Kids by Ke$ha blaring. Stupid ADHD.

"Why didn't you tell me that she was going to perform..." She trailed off as she noticed me.

"Um… Percy Jackson?" She asked.

"Yup. You must be Selina Beauregard." Selina nodded, awestrcuck.

"Sel…. Lina…. SELINA REBECCA BEAUREGARD!" Annabeth yelled.

"Wha-" She started.

"Beck's looking at you! Go dance with him!" With that the blonde shoved her into the crowd with a huff.

"Sorry about that." Annabeth flashed me a grin.

"Yeah… So where are you from?" I asked akwardly.

**ANNABETH PoV**

My smile faltered a little when he asked about my family and where I was from. Obviously, I wasn't an NY native. My blonde hair and tanned skin made THAT easy enough to tell.

"San Francisco, California. My dad and stepfamily still live there. I'm living with my mom." I said quietly. Percy just smiled.

"Hey! Don't feel bad. My dad's an ass so I love with my mom in New York. Poseidon lives in… come to think of it…I don't even know where he lives." His features scrunched up.

"Nice going Seaweed Brain." I snorted.

"Seaweed Brain?" He repeated.

"Well, your dad's Poseidon and Poseidon was-"

"The Greek god of the seas, brother of Zeus and Hades." He finished.

"Yeah. And obviously… you're not the sharpest knife in the drawer." I smirked.

"Well… Wise Girl who's your parent." He asked.

I didn't know whether the smile or not.

"Wise Girl? Really?" He shrugged.

"Who's your parent?" He repeated. He does a lot of that… Damn ADHD.

"Athena." I whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! HAPPY BIRTHDAY PERCY JACKSON! HAPPY ANNIVERSARY PERCABETH! R.I.P Luke Castellan and Ethan Nakaumara. :(**

**Anyways, this is a VERY important A/N. For those of you who made OCs, whether you PMed or reviewed, PLEASE SEND ME YOUR OC'S NAME, GRADE AND LOOKS! THE CREATION IS CLOSED. THANK YOU. **

**Previously~**

_My smile faltered a little when he asked about my family and where I was from. Obviously, I wasn't an NY native. My blonde hair and tanned skin made THAT easy enough to tell._

_"San Francisco, California. My dad and stepfamily still live there. I'm living with my mom." I said quietly. Percy just smiled._

_"Hey! Don't feel bad. My dad's an ass so I love with my mom in New York. Poseidon lives in… come to think of it…I don't even know where he lives." His features scrunched up._

_"Nice going Seaweed Brain." I snorted._

_"Seaweed Brain?" He repeated._

_"Well, your dad's Poseidon and Poseidon was-"_

_"The Greek god of the seas, brother of Zeus and Hades." He finished._

_"Yeah. And obviously… you're not the sharpest knife in the drawer." I smirked._

_"Well… Wise Girl who's your parent." He asked._

_I didn't know whether the smile or not._

_"Wise Girl? Really?" He shrugged._

_"Who's your parent?" He repeated. He does a lot of that… Damn ADHD._

_"Athena." I whispered. _

**ANNABETH PoV**

I took one look at Percy's face and ran. I couldn't get attached. It was bad enough that I had trusted Thalia, and then she had left and before that… Luke.

I stopped after a while and took off my shoes, black heels that Selina had made me wear. When I got home I ran up the staris and closed my door. My mom was asleep and I didn't want to wake her up.

I grabbed my guitar, my notebook, some clothes, a bag with things I would need if I ran away (or went to a sleepover) and left. But not without writing a note and changing into a pair of black skinny jeans, my boots, a gray tee and my leather jacket.

_Mom,_

_I'm sorry that I left but something happened at the party so I'm staying with Selina for the night. Don't call or anything because Mr. Beauregard is out of town and Aphrodite doesn't live with the Beauregards. I have everything I need and will come back home in a day or two._

_Love you,  
Annabeth_

After writing the note I grabbed my keys and hopped into my grey BMW and sped off towards Half-Blood Hill.

"Selina!" I yelled over the crowd. Luckily, Selina saw me and came towards me, with my sister trailing after her.

"What happened?" she asked. "One minute you were talking to PERCY JACKSON, the next you were... oh."

"Damn parents always get in the way of things." My sister muttered. I grinned at her.

"Okay. Lina, 2 things. One, don't date Percy, because then Beck is going to die, and Two meet A.C.T or Alexandra Charolette Theresa Chase." I pointed to the blonde behind her.

Tessa was tall, tanned and, unlike most Athenian kids, had blue-grey eyes instead of the usual grey eyes. She had straight blonde hair that was in a braid.

"Sup? Call me Tessa or Alex." She stuck out her hand. Selina shook it.

"Nice to meet you. Now, Annie-"I glared at her"-why all the bags?" She asked.

"I'm staying here. Remeber." I explained slowly.

"Oh yeah... right. KK! Later!" The daughter of Aphrodite skipped away into the crowd.

I looked at Tessa, who was doubled over from laughing so hard.

"Oh dear gods. Oh geez." She laughed.

"Shut up." I grumbled. She grinned. I started to walk away.

"Oh, and Annabeth." I turned around.

"Yeah?" I prompted.

"Thalia Grace was looking for you."

"Oh. Thanks Tess. See you later." I smiled. She nodded and walked I to the crowd. I couldn't bring myself to dance, so I wandered to a HUGE pine tree. I looked up at it and smiled.

Thalia and I had kept in touch a bit by FaceTiming. I showed her the pine tree and said that we were going to name it after the person who guess the right time of the sunset. **(That's a tradition at my aunt's. We'll sit outside and look at the time, then guess the time that the sun will set. My dad won tonight while we were having dinner**** there.)** Thalis won.

"Thalia's Pine." I mused.

"Has a ring to it, doesn't it?" Someone voiced my thoughts behind me.

"Thalia!" I grinned and whipped around.

"Hey Annabeth!" She gave me a hug. "I haven't seen you in a long time."

I smiled at her. "Says the girl who's been traveling the world on tour." Thalia shrugged.

"So you and Percy huh?" She teased. I shook my head.

"Poseidon and Athena." was all I said. Her mouth formed a silent 'o'.

"Well, I should go and socialize. I'll see you at Goode Annie." I didn't bother to correct her.

"Of course Thals." I replied.

**Okay, this one is kinda short bit my next one will be longer. But keep in mind, my school starts up again in about 2 weeks so I'll be busy. But I WILL NOT GIVE UP ON THIS STORY OR OEAO. My 3rd story is on hiatus because I have writer's block. WHOS EXCITED FOR TMI MOVIE NUMBER 1 (City of bones... :P)! R&R, thanks your reading! **

**Love,**

**~Alleycat137 ❤**


	5. SUPER MEGA IMPORTANT!

**Severely important Author's Note:**

My friends, I'm afraid we are assaulted by terrible news and if you think this sentence is dramatic, you'll have to hold your breath for the announcement.

They are attempting to pass SOPA again.

**This new law that they're trying to pass covers streaming copyrighted material, meaning that you can be CHARGED AND SENTENCED TO JAIL TIME for the following:**

**Making fanart**

**Covering songs (songs in the backgrounds of videos counts as well)**

**Playthroughs/walkthroughs**

**WRITING FANFICTION**

(Cred to the Author of Demigods have Facebook)

IF YOU LOVE FANFICTION AND LOVE WRITING IT THEN YOU SHOULD SIGN THE POTEITON! SEARCH UP 'Stop SOAP 2013' AND SIGN! WE NEED 10,000 SIGNATURES! NEARLY 4,000 MORE ARE NEEDED! HURRY AND SIGN IT!

Love you guys! Please please please sign it!

~Alleycat


	6. Chapter 6

**Holah! I'm back! So, the last real chapter was SUPER lame, but this chapter is better... I think... Well, tell me in your review!**

_Disclaimer: The sun is yellow_

_ I am not Rick Riordan_

_ That is not awesome_

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY, AKA SATURDAY**

_Tessa PoV_

I shook Annabeth awake. "Annabeth wake up!" I screamed in her ear.

"I'm up! Geez, Tess!" She muttered.

"WELL I'M HUNGRY AND YOU'RE COOKING SO GET UP!"

I heard giggles behind me and I knew that my antics had set off the Giggle Bombers, AKA my best friends Jaime, Daughter of Apollo, and Alex, Daughter of Hecate. Yeh, I know what you're thinking... WHAT THE HELL DO YOUR GRANDPARENTS THINK ABOUT WHEN NAMING THEIR CHILDERN?! But, since you're reading this, I'll let you in on the biggest secret of my life.

My mother is Athena, Greek Goddess of Wisdom and Battle-Stratigy. Now, before you think _Well, she needs to go to an asylum! _I can explain. The Greek gods are consider myths because mortals are stupid. And because the gods wanted a break so they created the Mist (a magical veil that hides the 'real world' from most mortals. MOST mortals).

I have 14 other half-siblings/full siblings; Leila (my twin), Jasmine (my younger full-blood sister), Melissa, James, Nathaniel, Chris(tiphor), Danielle, Alyssa, Xavier, Sophia, Kellan, Nikki, Malcolm and Annabeth. Yup, my sister is Annabeth Chase. Actually she's my cousin too... You see, her uncle, Stephen, is also really smart and Athena fell for his 'witts, good looks, brains and CHARM!' as my dad puts ... They had Leila and I, then 2 years later they had Jazz.

"Tessa? TESSA! ALEXANDRA CHAROLETTE THERESA CHASE!" Leila shouted.

"WHAT THE HADES IS WRONG WITH YOU MICHELLE MARIE DELILAH CHASE?" I screamed back.

"Zeus, Poseidon and Hades! Would you guys shut up already?" Selina whined.

"Selina has a hangover, Selina has a hangover." Alex laughed.

"FUCK OFF ALEX!" Annabeth and Selina shouted in unison.

"Hey!" she whined. Her blue, green and grey eyes widened in pretend shock and hurt.

"Oh my gods Alex..." Jasmine was in hysterics by the time I had uttered these words. "You are SO weird."

"Like I'M the weird one." She snorted. Lelia tried, unsuccessfully, to hide her smile.

"What's that supossed to-" I was cut off by Juniper.

"BREAKFEAST!" She called from the "Big House"'s kitchen.

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDD!" I screamed and ran into the kitchen, with my sisters and friends laughing behind me.

Only Annabeth, Leila, Jaime, Alex, Melissa and Selina stayed back. I waited about five minutes (by eating waffles... duh!).

"Uh... I need to go to the washroom." I lied, suspicious about what they were doing. I creeped back to the guest room.

"-need to tell you something." Selina was saying.

"What did you do now, Selina?" Annabeth sighed.

"Hey!" She objected. "I didn't _do _anything!"

"Guys, stop it! Do you _want _Tessa to barge in here and complain about how we inturrupted her 'food time'?" Leila hissed.

"Or Jasmine to hear?" Jaime added. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Fine."

Selina beamed. "So, I was walking up to the Big House and _Power _was standing there. They seemed to be talking about something serious so I decided to listen in."

"You _eavesdropped on Power_!" Melissa whisper-yelled. "Dude! That's just wrong on _so _many levels!" Leila and Alex nodded.

_I swear, sometimes I think _Alex _is Leila's twin, not me. _I thought.

"Shut up!" She whined, then continued her story. "So, I was a little bit tipsy, so I tripped on a bottle. BUT-" She said before anyone could interrupt her. "-They couldn't see me. Then Thalia said..."

_**FLASHBACK IN NO ONE'S PoV**_

_Thalia whipped around. "Did you guys hear that?"_

"Yeah." Nico answered. "Get out Riptide, Perce."

Riptide? _Selina thought. _That sound familiar...

_Her train of thought was inturreupted by the sound of feet coming towards her. Instantly, the Mission Impossible theme song started to play in her head. She supressed her giggle fit as the band members edged closer to her hiding spot._

_"Nothing!" Bianca called back. "My nerves haven't been right sincethis afternoon. I could have _sworn _Alecto was there."_

_"Whatever." Percy said and sat down on the porch._

_"Dude, what's up?" Thalia asked._

_"Well." He hesitated. "I think those girls, Annabeth, Selina and the rest of them, are demigods."_

_If your jaw could drop when your face was buried in the ground, the Selina's would've hit the floor. Silently, she got up and ran to the back entrance of the Big House. She let herself in and slid down the wall._

Holy Zeus, Poseidon and Hades! They're demigods! _She thought, before passing out._

* * *

It was Monday. I had confessed yesterday to my sisters and friends about eavesdropping on them but I swore on the River styx to not tell Belle, Jazz and the others. Not until we were 100% sure that they were demigods.

When we walked into Goode High, the students were buzzing about Friday and about _Power_.

"Hey Tess!" Piper called. I smiled at her. She was standing by her locker with Aria, Jesse and the guys.

"Hey Pipes! Hey guys!" I walked over to them. I got a few 'hey's and 'sup's in return.

"Where are Thing 1,2,3 and 4?" Katie asked.

"Thing 3 reportng for duty!" I mock saluted the Daughter of Demeter.

"Haha, very funny Tessa." She said sarcastically.

"Well, if you really wanna know... Leila and the Stolls are meeting up with Chris and Clarisse before meeting us in Homeroom." I told Katie.

She nodded. "Thanks Tess!"

I smiled. "Anytime."

"Hate breakup the friend appreciation time, but Drew, 12 o'clock." Leo muttered. I looked in front of my, and sure enough Drew and her cronies her sashying their way up to us. I noticed that Abigail was walking with a new girl, Maggie, from my art class. She looked up with Abigail, both wearing the same smile. I grinned back.

Abi and Maggie were some of the nicer girls from Drew's "clique".

"What do _you _want, Drew?" Piper sighed.

"For you guys to stay out of my way, Dumpster Queen." Drew sneered. "Those _Power _boys are mine!"

"Oh, for the love of gods! Shut the fuck up Drew! I'm tired of you bitching at us so go find yourself something better to do! I'm sure you can find a guy to keep you busy. Or maybe, you could buy ten packages of makeup wipes and take off all the shit on your face and you'll look 3 times better. Or worse." I shot back. "I'm betting on the latter."

_Oooooo_s where audiuble through out the halls.

"What-I-You-URG!" She screamed. I smirked as she stormed off.

"Snap!" Jesse laughed.

**So that's the chapter! Tell me what you thought! So, the parings SO FAR are:  
Percabeth**

**Jiper**

**LeoxOC**

**ClarissexChris**

**SelinaxBeck**

**GroverxJuniper**

**ConnorxLeila**

**Traite**

**NicoxOC**

**And the rest are 4ever alone! SO FAR!**

**Anyways, I hope you like that chappie and I'll update soon! Ish... (You'll see at the bottom).**

**Love ya,  
~Alleycat137**

* * *

**_REVIEW=HAPPINESS_  
**

**_HAPPINESS=INSPERATION_**

**_INSPERATION=UPDATES_**

**_UPDATES=REVIEWS_**

**_IF YOU REVIEW OF FAVOURITE OR FOLLOW I WILL UPDATE! PEACE OUT!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**OKAY SO THIS STORY SUCKS AND MAKES NOOOOOOOOOO SENSE SO I'M RE-WRITING IT! NOT ALL OF IT, JUST CONFUSING CHAPTERS (CHAPTERS 1- LIKE 4 OR SOMETHING)! I'LL EDIT THOSE CHAPTERS AND THE SUMMARY SO... YEAH! ALL A/Ns WILL BE TAKEN DOWN AS WELL! BYE!**


End file.
